


Prompt-Based Oneshots

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Office AU, Soulmate AU, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: Just a bunch of prompt-based oneshots for the Sherlock fandom.You can leave prompts or suggestions in the comments if there's anything specific you'd like to see!Updates will be kind of scattered - whenever I have an idea that I don't want to turn into a full-length story, it'll go here.





	1. Soulmate Blood Test AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this chapter is from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/

“Do you recognize this color?”

Sherlock stared in astonishment at the smear of his blood - now a shade of blue reminiscent of the early morning sky - on the paper.

John (by Sherlock’s side solely for moral support) glanced up at his friend.  “That’s...that’s the same color as Molly’s was, isn’t it?”

Sherlock could only nod.  Molly Hooper was his...his soulmate?  He’d only done that stupid soulmate blood test because his parents wouldn’t stop bothering him about it and he was sure it would produce no results anyway.  No one would take him as a soulmate.

But apparently, he and Molly had something to discuss.

As they left the doctor’s office, Sherlock texted Molly.

 

Blood test done.  Meet me at Bart’s. -SH

 

“You’re going to talk to her?” John asked.

“I’ve just discovered that we’re supposed to be soulmates, of course I’m going to talk to her,” Sherlock snapped.  Why did he snap? Why was he feeling frustrated, angry? Odd. Was he just reluctant to admit that he’d been wrong?  

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock added quietly after a moment.  “I’m...confused.”

“It’s fine,” John assured him.  “Did I ever tell you about my own test?”

Sherlock glanced at him.  “I thought you’d always been too nervous.”

“It was when I was eighteen,” John continued.  “You think you’re confused? Imagine how confused I was when my blood didn’t change color at all.”

“Oh,” Sherlock said, for lack of anything better to say.  John, who had always dreamed about living happily ever after with a wife and children, was one of the few people in the world that didn’t have a soulmate.  “I’m sorry.”

“But then that kind of left me to wonder...if the test says we don’t have a soulmate, is that just it?  Do we not have anyone at all? Or are we just given the choice that everyone else isn’t?”

“You have someone in mind,” Sherlock says, not bothering to elaborate on how he knew.  “Who is it?”  _ Could it be me?  _ He wondered.   _ No.  I have a soulmate.   _

But they’d only discovered that Sherlock had a soulmate that day - perhaps John had developed feelings for him over the time they’d known each other, thinking Sherlock’s blood test would say that he had no soulmate either, and leave them free to attempt a relationship with each other?

No.  Sherlock couldn’t hope something like that, something that went against logic, against reason.  He was setting himself up for disappointment.

“Sherlock?  Did you hear me?”

Sherlock’s train of thought shattered like a broken mirror when John spoke.  “Hmm?”

John just laughed.  “You have no idea what I said, do you?”

“I was...thinking.”

“Of course,” John said with a fond smile.  “Of course you were. Sherlock, I know you’ve got a soulmate now, but I like  _ you, _ you idiot.”

“M-me?”  Sherlock hated how his voice trembled.

“Yeah.  I mean, you can go live happily ever after with Molly, but when you just outright ask me something like that...I figured now or never, I suppose.”

“What if I don’t want to live happily ever after with Molly?” Sherlock asked, surprising even himself.

“Well, obviously you don’t have to,” John said.  “I mean, what are those soulmate tests other than just guidelines?”

“Precisely,” Sherlock replied.  “And given a choice between you or Molly, I would pick you every time.”

With that, Sherlock walked away, hailing a cab and leaving John to wonder if Sherlock really meant what he’d said.

_ I’d pick you, too, Sherlock. _


	2. Office Feud AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John work in the same office and are in the middle of a workplace feud - but neither of them has any clue who they're always arguing with.
> 
> The entire office ships them and secretly plans to get them to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this chapter is from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/

There was a Post-It note where John’s stapler used to be.

_ Never thought you’d be one to resort to petty theft.  I’ll be waiting for you to return my pen. Until you do, I’ve taken your stapler. _

_ -SH _

Whoever this insufferable jerk was, he seemed like a hypocrite.  Criticizing John for taking his pen, and then stealing his stapler?

John grabbed the pen he’d stolen and tapped it against his desk, thinking.  What could he write back to this ‘SH?’

_ Okay, listen up: _

_ I don’t know what your problem is with me - I don’t even remember how this all started, honestly - but this is getting ridiculous.  Return the stapler and I’ll give you back your pen. _

Foolishly, John thought that might be the end of it.

But the next day, there was another note on his desk.

_ Not a chance. _

_ -SH _

~~~~~~~~~

“Are they still arguing?” Molly asked Greg with a giggle, watching John write something on a sticky note with far more force than necessary.

“Sure are,” Greg answered.  “Mostly because Sherlock isn’t backing down.”

“Stubborn prick,” Molly said fondly, shaking her head.  “We should introduce them.”

“Are we talking about Sherl?” Janine asked suddenly, walking up behind them.

“Him and John, yeah,” Greg said.  “They’re still fighting.”

“They haven’t met face-to-face yet, right?” Janine checked.

“No,” Molly sighed.

“Who are we talking about?” Mary asked, walking over from her desk.

“Sherlock and John,” Greg replied.

“They should meet,” Mary agreed.  “But how?”

“Sherlock hardly ever  _ stops _ talking about ‘that idiot that leaves notes on his desk,’” Molly said with a laugh.  “But I don’t think he’d be suspicious if I told him I wanted to introduce him to someone, as long as I timed it correctly.”

“Or we could just both go somewhere with our friends at the same time and ‘accidentally’ run into each other,” Mary suggested.

“That’s probably better,” Molly agreed.  “You’ll get John, I assume?”

“And you’ll get Sherlock.”

Janine squealed.  “This is so exciting!  They’re going to love each other, I know it.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Remind me why we just  _ had _ to go out today, Molly.”

Molly glared at Sherlock.  “Oh, shush. There’s such thing as having fun, you know.”  Her gaze wandered around the coffee shop, and Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“One of my friends mentioned she might be here,” Molly explained.  “I wanted to ask her opinion on something.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.  “Boring.”

“Oh, please.  You’re not bored.”

“Yes, I am!” Sherlock insisted.

“Fine, deduce someone then.”

“That woman over there is here with her girlfriend, but she’s having an affair,” Sherlock said immediately.  “And she’s doing an awful job of hiding it, too - “

“Molly!”

Sherlock’s intense gaze faltered for a moment.  He looked up to see a woman he recognized from their office walking towards them with a man trailing behind - not her boyfriend, no, just a friend of hers.

“Mary!”  Molly jumped up from her chair to hug the woman, and they started walking away, talking quietly.  Sherlock’s eyes widened in alarm for just a moment at being left alone with this man he hardly knew - and he’d been reliably informed that he didn’t make friends very easily.

“Hello,” the man said, extending a hand.  “Um, I’m John. John Watson.”

“Sherlock Holmes,” Sherlock replied smoothly, shaking John’s hand quickly before retracting his own.  He scanned John quickly and frowned. There were all of the obvious things, things he could deduce about anyone, really, but there was something else that he just couldn’t place.  “What is someone like you doing working in an office?”

“What do you mean?”

“Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?”

John’s brow furrowed, and he shook his head almost imperceptibly.  “S-sorry?”

“Afghanistan,” Sherlock repeated slowly, “or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan,” John answered.  “Sorry again, but how - ?”

“You could sit down, you know,” Sherlock offered.

“Yes, right,” John said quickly, setting down his coffee and sitting in the chair where Molly had sat a few minutes earlier.  

“I have seen you around, John Watson,” Sherlock said.  “The question stands, then, doesn’t it? An army doctor home from military service in Afghanistan, and rather than getting a job as a regular doctor you found work at an office.”

“I’m - I don’t understand - “

“Well, do try to keep up,” Sherlock snapped.

“It was - it was whatever I was qualified for that had an opening, really,” John answered.  “Sorry, I wasn’t exactly expecting an interrogation.”

“You clearly weren’t expecting to meet me, then.”

“What are  _ you _ doing, working in an office?” John asked, and rather than sounding rude, he sounded curious.  Astonished.

Sherlock shrugged.  “Same as you, I suppose.  Although I must admit it’s terribly boring.”

“The most interesting thing that's happened to me is this ridiculous feud I've got going on with one of our colleagues,” John said, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a half-smile.

That got Sherlock’s attention.  “A feud, hmm? What happened?”

John shook his head.  “I don’t even remember what started it anymore, but last week I stole the guy’s pen and he took my stapler for revenge.  It’s getting ridiculous.”

Sherlock frowned.  “You stole my pen.”

John froze in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee and glanced up at Sherlock.  “Sorry, what?”

“My pen disappeared last week and I have been in the midst of an argument via Post-It note with one of my colleagues, so he was clearly the prime suspect when my pen went missing.  So I took his stapler.”

John’s eyes widened.  “It was  _ you?” _

Sherlock nodded.  “It would appear that way.”

“But you’re so - so - you seem so...nice!”

Sherlock snorted.  “You clearly don’t know me very well.”

“I mean, Molly likes you, so…”

“Oh, please.  She just tolerates me.”

“No, I think - “ John stopped abruptly.  “This is beside the point. Can you just give me back my stapler?  Please?  I’ll give you the pen.”

“I don’t have it with me at the moment, but perhaps we could meet here again tomorrow.  How does ten o’clock sound?”

John’s brow furrowed.  “Are you...are you asking me out on a date?”

Sherlock shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.  “Maybe. If you want.”

“It’s a date, then.”

Satisfied, Sherlock stood and took a sip of his coffee.  “Perfect. I’ll see you then, Watson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a prompt or suggestion in the comments, or you can find me on Tumblr: https://paintedgayaxy.tumblr.com/


End file.
